1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to light emitting diode assemblies and light emitting diode display devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) assemblies having various sizes and display effects have been developed and are available in the market. Depending on the complexity of the required illumination pattern, most LED display devices include a number of LED assemblies arranged in an array and selectively switchable on/off to generate such an illumination pattern.
Referring to FIG. 10, a typical LED display device is provided. The LED display device includes a number of lead-frame LED assemblies 91, a positioning member 92, and a printed circuit board 93. In FIG. 10, only one LED assembly 91 is shown for the purpose of illustration. The LED assemblies 91 each have a positive electrode 911 and a negative electrode 912. The positioning member 92 defines a number of positioning holes 920 penetrating therethrough. The LED assemblies 91 each is installed in a corresponding positioning hole 920 and the positive electrode 911 and the negative electrode 912 are soldered on and penetrate through the printed circuit board 93.
In assembly of the LED display device, because each of the LED assemblies 91 is a unidirectional conduction device, the positive and the negative electrodes 911, 912 of each of the LED assemblies 91 are necessary to be distinguished beforehand, then the LED assemblies 91 are correctly electrically connected with the printed circuit board 93. However, distinguishing between the positive and the negative electrodes 911, 912 is time consuming.
Therefore, what is needed is a LED assembly, and a LED display device with a simplified and effective assembling process.